By Destiny?
by Angel Beech
Summary: Yippers, everyone, it's here! An Angel+Dalil fanfic. New digidestined from all over must take on a new challenge of destroying evil replicas of themselves. Lots o' humour everywhere. Bit of EVERYTHING! PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!
1. When did it begin?

Chapter 1  
  
Note to disclaimers: Neither me or my friend own Digimon. I don't own Celine Dion's song. I don't own five cents. The five cents I don't own didn't come off of this. Neither did my non-existant bank account. There.  
  
Hi peeps, this is an Angel + Dalil fanfic for Digimon. I came up with plot, she came up with Digimon idea and the original starter thingy. Well, we hopes you like it! And by the way, I'm gonna have these things, the fourth person to review will get something cool by e-mail, so make sure we have it! :)  
  
It started off in May. The time of year where youth and teenagers drift off because summer vacation is about 60 days away. Most normal youth like online chats and surfing on the computer. In that view, they were normal youth. In the other, they weren't.  
  
Eleven people met on that one chat room. Coincidentaly, or destiny? To this day it is unknown. But it was known, though not by them, that all of them had a digimon. And that's where they are not-so-normal.  
  
So maybe it didn't start of in May. It started off in January, 2000, when these people were downloading e-greetings from their friends in faraway places. All Erin, Jen, Kami, Keileen, Sai, Alex, Travis, Emanuel, Ky, Remi, and Jordan all hit print in the first minute of the new year, all at the same time. Their printers were supposed to print off pictures of cool, animated characters. The printer printed off cool animated characters. Except they weren't animated. They were real. Real called Digimon.  
  
And on this day in May 2002, the people were all in a chat room, with their digimon secret. But not for long.  
  
Canadian_Funkstar has logged in.  
  
Ky read the message. There were ten other people online now.  
  
Canadian_Funkstar says: Hey guis and gurls of this world, wazzup my fellow homie ppl?  
  
Erin laughed.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah says: not 2 very mucho.....  
  
And so they went on, telling stupid jokes and stories, complaining, and doing what people usually do on chats. Except for when Ky hit the 'Delete' button by accident. Because normal youth usually do fun stuff on chat. Normal delete buttons usually delete. And normal digimon don't exist, because digimon are very abnormal things. So the unnormal Kami got thrown into the Dark Ocean, and that is a very unormal thing.  
  
"Damn!" cried Emanuel. His computer filled with numbers, all running across the screen like a river trying to crack a code. "Damn!" cried Kami as her and Kalymon were suddenly surrounded by evil digimon.  
  
"Damn!" cried Remi as he stubbed his toe.  
  
And though the story may have started in the chat, or in January, now the story really begins.  
  
Emanuel felt himself melt into the machine. He tried to resist this ghastly force, but it was no use. Him and Salamon were now swimming in the trouble of their lives.  
  
Every other person in that chat room's screen went blank. Then it went fuzzy, then filled with number codes. All of them started slowly, slowly getting pulled into the world of Data. (Not dating Mimi, Data.)  
  
Kami was a very capable girl. She was strong, smart, and courageous. But even strong, smart, and courageous people feel somewhat afraid when there are millions of evil things surrounding them. So Kami felt afraid.  
  
"He-EH-lp!" she cried, her high pitched shriek hardly noticable among the hard rumbling of the evil.  
  
Heros are supposed to help. And Emanuel did help. But even heros might get somewhat nervous with millions versus four, and you were on the four side.  
  
"What the.... ?!" his voice trailed off. Her removed his trusty sword from beside him, an item he carried around with him at all times. He guarded him and that strange red-head (Kami) with it diagonally protecting them.  
  
Kalymon and Salamon both felt a glowing light surround them.  
  
"Kalymon digivolve into.... what the...?! I can't digivolve!"  
  
"Salamon digivolve into.... wait a second! I'm not getting bigger! Oh well, mind over matter! Big-ger, big-ger, big-ger! This isn't working!"  
  
"Ohh.. I see a light in the sky... oh... it's almost blinding me..." Kami sang softly. She wasn't the only one.  
  
"Ohh.. I see a light in the sky... oh... it's almost blinding me..." Remi screeched as he saw his last glimpse of his world for the time being as he quickly disapeared into the computer. Just how quickly were the new digidestined disapearing? As quick as Remi's singing career, and he sucked at singing.  
  
And there they landed. In a large, white circular room. It was perfectly clean and the floor was hardwood. There wasn't a window, but a little red rug in the center of the room. Everything was... perfect, even though perfect doesn't exist. A beautiful female figure walked out, in normal clothes. Jeans, spaghetti strap shirts, and flip flops. Her hair was long and blond. She looked about twenty something.  
  
"You're only about six years older than me!" Jordan cried in amazement. He studied the room suspiciously.  
  
"Why does that bother you?" she asked.  
  
"Because... your room... it's clean. No way you're normal," he said.  
  
"You're right!" gasped Ky.  
  
"You're a moron," said Sai.  
  
"Who are you all?" asked Jen.  
  
"Yeah, who are we all?" Travis asked.  
  
There was an uncomfertable silence, and then a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Who are we all?" they asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we're the... digidestined," Keileen drew a breath.  
  
"The digidestined..." Alex repeated. It felt weird.  
  
And the digidestined they were.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** So, how d'you like it? We'd love to hear from you in form of review. Remember, lucky numero four. Oh, and just some info:  
  
Emanuel, 18, male, from Indinana, USA  
  
Kami, 12, female, from Halifax, Nova Scotia (Canadian_Funkstar)  
  
Ky, 13, male, from Ottawa, Ontario  
  
Sai, 15, female, from New York, USA  
  
Erin, 13, female, from California, USA  
  
Keileen, 16, female, from USA  
  
Jenn, 14, female, from Zaragose, Spain  
  
Travis, 19, male, from Washington DC, USA  
  
Alex, 22, male, from Detroit, USA  
  
Jordan, 14, male, from Edinburgh, Scotland  
  
Remy, 14, male, from Sydney, Autralia 


	2. A very weird appearance! AKA, no more bo...

Chapter 2  
  
Angel: Hi peeps! Thanx to the people who reviewed! Ton o' stuff in this chapter! Plus really weird appearances. You'll see.....  
  
Dalil: Hee hee, it was MY idea....  
  
Angel: No, it was MINE!  
  
Dalil: MINE!  
  
Angel: MINE!  
  
Dalil: OK, Angel came up with the idea of the guest but I came up with how to fit them in. Forgive us for this pointless interruption in your fanfic we put...  
  
Note to disclaimer:  
  
Angel: We don't own digimon, the special guest, Teletubbies, Spiderman....  
  
Dalil: And Angel would like to own Mark Sainte-Paule. (Oh God, I hope he's not reading this...)  
  
Angel: Oh, thanks a lot Dalil.....  
  
OK... the story starts in 3.... 2.... 1.... NOW!  
  
Kami and Emanuel stood there, surrounded by the millions of evil digimon. Emanuel usually didn't get scared. Neither did Kami. But, of course, this time we must excuse them, because like al-Qaeda members, maniac geniuses, and Teletubbies, evil digimon are not something you want to be surrounded by.  
  
"Aiiieee!" Emanuel lept up and sliced one with his sword. (It was named the Nameless, but it obviously had a name if it was called something, so a debate of whether it had a name or not would be very frustrating and pointless.) Except it didn't slice. The digimon just continued walking closer.  
  
"What the....?" screamed Kami, punching one. She tried a strike, then a punch, then a kick. Her reddish hair swirled around as she tried each TaeKwon-Do move the little twelve-year-old knew. Her motto was 'Small stuff kicks butts'. But that was an inapropriate motto, because she had never onced kicked a butt. She had kicked soccer balls, kicking pads, younger brothers, and annoying people, but never a butt. She was in green belt, for getting rid of bullies, as she was short. But unfortuantely, Sage Jirugi (TaeKwon-Do pattern, inside joke) wasn't working.  
  
"Argh!" she shrieked as the digimon aimed its missile right towards her heart. Emanuel was fast, but not fast enough. The bullet penetrated into her skin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"So we're the digidestined," the blond haired Ky repeated Keileen's last sentance.  
  
"I guess," Jenn shook her light-brown curly ponytail.  
  
"We? As in a team? OK, I've quit already!" Sai wrinkled her nose. She wrapped a finger around her fringed short red hair.  
  
"You can't quit," Capria told the impatient Sai.  
  
"I can do what I want," Sai told her.  
  
"Whatever you do, you're always a digidestined. You can't escape it. You can't decide against it. It's in you, and your decisions hold the fate of many," Capria told her.  
  
"Fate? Decisions? Are we supposed to be super heros or something?" radical Keileen asked. Her long pink hair shone in the sunlight.  
  
"You could put it that way...." Capria said.  
  
"Can I be Spiderman?" interrupted Remi.  
  
"I wanna be Spiderman!" cried Jordan.  
  
"I know, we'll flip a coin for Spiderman," said Ky.  
  
"You guys are morons," said Sai.  
  
"You're just full of compliments, aren't you?" Travis said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not trying to make you mad, it just comes natually," Sai made a reply grinning evily.  
  
"Whu...." began Travis.  
  
"Don't get her started," Alex advised.  
  
Now as these people were arguing, no one noticed that Erin had slipped away. Away from all the others, and close to a window. She looked out it. All she could see was light. She opened it. Not a wise move.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried as she started getting sucked in.  
  
"Omigawd! Erin!" Jenn screamed.  
  
So this big crowd of arguing people finally snapped into real life realizing that their friend...  
  
SAI: (interrupting) Friend? She is NOT my friend!  
  
DALIL: Shut up!  
  
SAI: Make me.....  
  
ANGEL: Hey we're the authors, we can kill you...  
  
ALEX: Don't get her started....  
  
AND NOW BACK TO OUR WEIRD FANFIC......  
  
....was in terrible danger.  
  
"We've got to save our friend!" cried Ky.  
  
"Friend?!" snorted Sai.  
  
(Note from Dalil: Sai, shut up!)  
  
But no one really payed attention to this last comment because, like Erin, they had been foolish, and gotten sucked into the world of data.  
  
(MIMI: Dating?)  
  
(ANGEL: Mimi, shut up, that's getting really old!)  
  
"Argh!" Kami cried as the bullet slowly went threw her skin and... came out the other way.  
  
"NO!" cried Emanuel, not liking to be a failure, especially something as important as a life.  
  
"Wut the...?" said Kami.  
  
"Wut the...?" said Emanuel. "You're kinda supposed to be dead right now!"  
  
"Well, I'm kinda not!" Kami replied.  
  
"Well, how did you live?" he asked stunned.  
  
"Because they're not real digimon!" Kami laughed. "They're... movie things!"  
  
Emanuel was in disbeleif.  
  
"Wut?" was all he could manage.  
  
"Look," said Kami. "There. It's an old movie theater."  
  
"Damn! You're right! And look, there it says NOW PLAYING: Evil Digimon attacking Kami, Emanuel, Salamon, and Kalymon!"  
  
"God, we're dumb!" exclaimed Salamon.  
  
"We're?! You're!" Kalymon protested. (Note, ppl are wondering how to pronounce Kalymon's name. It's KA-ly-min.)  
  
"Wait, what's that?" Kami jerked to attention at the sign of a golden light.  
  
"It's... it's... MINE!!!!!!" said George W. Bush.  
  
"No, MINE!!!!" screamed Jean Chretien.  
  
"No, MINE!" yelled Osama bin Laden.  
  
(Sorry, we're learning about boring disputes in class. Couldn't help ourselves.)  
  
"Screw off!" cried Emanuel, and started slicing Goerge W. Bush.  
  
"Go away!" screamed Kami, and started kicking Jean Chretien.  
  
And of course, Kalymon and Salamon just started attacking Osama bin Laden.  
  
(No offence, all peeps who may be offended.)  
  
And shortly, they were all dead, and boring Mrs. O'Neihle will never lecture about them again.  
  
"OK, that was a really strange couple of appearances," mumbled Kami.  
  
And without any more adue they ran towards the light.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So, how you likes? We personally think it deserves plenty of reviews. Our friends here are.....  
  
SAI: FRIENDS?!!!! OK, in the next exciting chapter, we have: Sai, Live or Die?  
  
MIMI: I'm too young to date....  
  
DALIL: Shut up!  
  
ANGEL: In the next exciting episode, we have: Sai and Mimi, Live or Die? 


	3. How dumb can one be?

Chapter 3  
  
YEAH! A new chappie! Chappie 3!  
  
ANGEL: Don't forget, we'll probably slash some things some more.....  
  
DALIL: Yeah, who would you like to see the crap kicked out of? Justin Timberlake, the Olsen twins... anyone!  
  
ANGEL: Well, there's our blathering done for five secs. See our review responses at the bottom if you want!  
  
NOTE TO DISCLAIMER: Do we look like digimon creaters? Didn't think so. (So what if you can't see us!) Do we look like Celine Dion? Would we want to own Brittney Spears? Nope. We are two extremely weird teenage gurls writing a fanfic. Or are we bois? (Those were not spelling errors, but slang!) Somethings you'll never know......  
  
Now where were we? Oh yes....  
  
"Hey, look! A light! I see the light!" cried Remi.  
  
"Oh God, don't start that again!" cried Alex.  
  
"Ohhhhh.... I see a light on the ground...! Ohhhhhh... it's almost blinding me! I can't belive no one is applauding my beau-ti-ful voice!" sang Remi.  
  
"SHUT UP!" cried Sai.  
  
"Make me," said Remi.  
  
Ky did. Was it by coincidence that it envolved too great a violence to write? Another thing you'll never know.....  
  
"We're getting closer to the light!" cried Emanuel.  
  
"Thank God! I'm tired of running," Kami huffed.  
  
"Hey, look, I see shiny things!" said Salamon.  
  
"They're called stars," noted Kalymon.  
  
"But they're down on the ground!" protested Salamon.  
  
Kalymon looked down.  
  
"Omigawd! He's right!" she screamed.  
  
Kami looked up.  
  
"Omigawd! We're upsidedown! The sky... it has green grass growing out of it!" she cried.  
  
"Look, there's people!" said Salamon.  
  
Emanuel squinted.  
  
"Omigawd, the people are backwards too! Look, there's Brittney Spears, and she's walking around with actual clothes on!" he screamed.  
  
"That I don't believe. Stars on ground: believable. Ground in sky: believable. All a little strange, but believable. But Brittney Spears wearing actual clothing? I don't believe you!" Kami said.  
  
"No, look for yourself," said Emanuel. And Kami did.  
  
There she was, Brittney Spears, except, she wasn't even wearing normal clothes. She was wearing -GASP!- a very long dress, with very long sleeves, and a very high neck. She even had a veil on, even though she wasn't getting married.  
  
"Ho-ly shit!" exclamied Kami.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Well, here's the light," said Erin.  
  
"It's coming from... a box?" Keileen looked down in disblief.  
  
"Hey, look, there's two people, heading right towards us," exclaimed Jenn.  
  
"What do they want?" asked Jordan. "Beats me,"Travis replied.  
  
"OTHER PEOPLE! YESS!!! We're saved! Other digidestined!" Kami exclaimed upon seeing them about five minutes later.  
  
"So the eleven are finally complete," Capria said, and everyone turned to look at her sudden appearance.  
  
"Why is the light coming from the box?" asked Alex.  
  
"It's pieces of data," she replied, looking at it carefully.  
  
(ANGEL: Mimi, don't say it!)  
  
(MIMI: {sobbing} Fine! I'll go to where I'm appreciated!)  
  
"Why is the sky on the floor?" asked Ky.  
  
"Why is your head in the clouds?" sneered Sai.  
  
"Why is your heart in an iceberg?" demanded Travis.  
  
Sai turned away and grunted.  
  
"We are in a land," started Capria. "where everything is opposite to Earth. Where the rejected data is."  
  
(MIMI: {turning her back to me}I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!)  
  
"Well, then why are we hear?" asked Travis.  
  
"Because we approached the window, that's easy," replied Jenn.  
  
"Yes, the window in time," Capria nodded.  
  
Remi was not a moron, he was just plain dumb. 'Do not disturb the ballances of nature' did not occure to him. Yes, he was funny. Yes, he was friendly. Yes, he was dumb. My point exactly. So that is why he decided to take the cover off the box. And what happened then was the begining of their troubles.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
DALIL: Ooooo, I've always wanted to do a cliffhanger! It might not be a very good one, but who cares?  
  
ANGEL: I know, but here's the reply for the reviews! Keep it up!  
  
To Flameraven: Hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell out of your chair! We'd hate to be the cause of a serious medical emergency. As for what happens next, well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. P.S. If you did hurt yourself, come to Canada, 'cuz we got FREE healthcare here! (Sorry, we've been watching WAY to much Simpsons! )  
  
To Shadowbloodwing: Hey, no problem. Glad you like it!  
  
To Medjke: What did I tell Flameraven! Have patience people! (Joking, joking) Thrilled you like it! By the way, you were our fourth reviewer! Your prizes will arrive in your e-mail inbox soon!  
  
To Midori-Usagi: Well, we came up with this story after eating a bunch of powdered timbits. Very sugary. Sugar isn't really a bad thing, cuz without it, you wouldn't be reading this. As for laughs, we weren't sure if everyone would think this was funny, but now we know we're doing the right stuff!  
  
To Takeru's Lost Angel: We are ever so superly glad you like it. Infact, that inspired us to go further with Sai's attitude.  
  
To Lighting: We always love reviews like that. (Sob, sob, sniff, sniff) They touch our hearts!  
  
OK, peeps, here's the things:  
  
a) Congrats Medjke for winning the fourth reviews!  
  
b) Atfirst, we thought there would be plenty of romance. Now we're not sure. It's up to you. Romance or not? And who do you think will make good couples?  
  
OK, that's it, good-bye! 


	4. Sorry about the weird, short chapter Wel...

Chapter 4  
  
Angel: Hi people! Just sayin', see the reviews? Well, Keileen is supposed to have purple hair, oops!  
  
Dalil: Yo, wassa?! This chapter is just to tye in what happens, it kinda sucks.. Pleeez 4give us, and thanx for the reviews (see below)....  
  
Angel: Well, ladiez and guiz, gentlemen and gurlz....  
  
Dalil: We present to you..... (drumroll) Ch-ap-ter FOUR!  
  
NOTE TO DISCLAIMER: How many of these things do we have to post for you to clue in?  
  
Remy was the dumb one. That's because he took the lid off the box. And then... oh... then it might of began too. There are too many beginings. But he still took the lid off the box, and that's what matters.  
  
The light stopped. No, it didn't stop, it went out. There was complete darkness. And then there was light again. A red light, then a grey light. Very blinding. And out shot eleven figures which might be familiar because....  
  
"Hey! That's me!" cried Jenn. "Except my skin, it's grey and clammy, and I have wings....  
  
"That's me!" Sai shouted, the first hint of shock anyone had heard come from her. "I'm.... a .... a.... demon!"  
  
"Tell us something we don't know," shot Travis.  
  
"Travis! Travis! Please stop!" Jenn cried.  
  
"It's not all my fault..." Travis grumbled.  
  
Kami gazed up at the darkish sky.  
  
"Omigosh! They're flying upand heading... for this planet in thev sky... Omigosh, that's Earth! Wait a sec, why am I wearing a miniskirt?!" she cried.  
  
"They are replicas," Capria shook her head sadly. "Of you. Opposites, like Brittney Spears was. You must put a stop to them, you must!"  
  
Remy felt bad, and might of actually listened to the plan that Capria had prepared, but there was something troubling him.... the fact that he was in Evil-Replica-Jenn's arms, being thrown around. One by one the digidestined got pulled apart by these darkish demons. "HELP!" cried Erin.  
  
Emanuel attempted to kill the demon of Keileen, who was strangling him. Ky tried to pull himself from the sharp fingernails of Kami.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** "Urgh...."  
  
Erin groaned and looked around. She was lying on a hill side somewhere. Somewhere..... The sun shined above her as she gazed up at it.  
  
"Urgh...." she groaned again, and heaved herself up. She looked around suspiciously and then, "AHHH! What the hell?!"  
  
"Wutthefuck?"  
  
Jordan popped up and gazed Erin right in the eye.  
  
"Don't... scare.... me.... like... that..." Erin breathed hardly. To her anger, Jordan laughed. The brunette laughed a good, long laugh, before looking Erin in the eye again.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Scotland," he grinned at her horrified facial expression.  
  
"You... think this is a joke, don't you?! A joke! This is not funny Jordan! Not funny!" she burst out.  
  
"I'm not joking, welcome to Scotland," he grinned even wider when she saw he wasn't kidding.  
  
"How the hell....? I.... wut...?" Erin fell over on the hill.  
  
"Hmm.... wanna beer?" he asked jokingly shoving a beer look-alike bottle (containing water) in her face.  
  
His face stung for months after with the big prints of Erin's hands.  
  
Ky, Kami, Remy, Jenn, and Alex were all together at Remy's house.  
  
"Hey, look, tht toilet flushes backwards!' exclaimed Ky.  
  
"Wut the hell are you talkin' 'bout?! It's in damn Canada where the friggin toilet flushes backwards!" the quirky Remy jumped up. "Did you just call Canada damned?!" asked Ky, fists clenched.  
  
"Yeah, I did!"exclaimed Remy.  
  
They started punching each other evily.  
  
"Do you think we should stop them?" asked Kami after a few minutes.  
  
"They'll wear themselves out," Jenn replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Let's see, I'm stuck here with two very hyper guys, the baby of the team, and a girl, plus five very weird digimon and eleven evil clones trying to take over the world. My world gets weirder each day," Alex said blankly.  
  
"I'm not the team baby!" Kami jumped up. Her punches flaied at twenty- two-year-old Alex as he pushed her back gently, laughing.  
  
"This is undignified," she pouted as they laughed at how small she was.  
  
"Sorry," Jenn appologized to the angry face of the little Canadian.  
  
"Where are the others?" Ky asked after a little. And he wasn't the only one wondering......  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
ARGH!!!!  
  
Yep, it was a short chapter, not a lot of laughs. Sorry it sucked, but we needed to tye what will happen in, so this was the best we could do. We appologize, but please keep reviewing. As in the coupling vote, we have one e-mailed vote for Kami/Ky and another for Sai/Travis. Um... yes.... keep voting!  
  
Thanks to these people:  
  
Gwingangel: Glad you like Keileen. OMIGOSH!!! OOPS! Her hair IS supposed to be purple! Sorry!  
  
Midori-Usagi: Nice of you to review again. We're still hyper on those powdered timbits. And read above chapter about your review.  
  
Takerus Lost Angel: Well, the vote is for a Sai/ Travis. We're not sure about that but.... who knows?  
  
Melinda the Digimon Poet: Cool! You're Nova Scotian! We're Nova Scotian! Neat! Kami says Hi back!  
  
OK, we're cleaning up, don't worry, the next chapter will be good, sorry again about this one! 


End file.
